


Dress

by d_wrote_something



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hayffie, Song: Dress (Taylor Swift), Songfic, just to get this out, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_wrote_something/pseuds/d_wrote_something
Summary: "Only bought this dress so you could take it off" - hayffie (super) short fic based on the song Dress by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just something super random that came to my mind a while ago because we all know Taylor wrote Dress for hayffie. I had already posted this on twitter but I decided to share it here too.  
> Enjoy!

_ Our secret moments in a crowded room _

_ They've got no idea about me and you _

_ There is an indentation in the shape of you _

_ Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo _

The party buzzed around them. They twirled in the tempo of the music. His hand trailed down her spine. She shivers. The music ends and he lets go. They share one last look. A promise for the end of the night.

_ All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation _

_ My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah) _

_ All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting _

_ My hands are shaking from holding back from all this (ha, ha, ha, ha) _

They fight. They get in each other's space. Bodies close, breaths mingling. Eyes locked. Stormy grey and deep blue. They walk away as if nothing happened. Pretending is easier than whatever that feeling was.

_ Say my name and everything just stops _

_ I don't want you like a best friend _

_ Only bought this dress so you could take it off _

_ Take it off (ha, ha, ha) _

_ Carve your name into my bedpost _

_ 'Cause I don't want you like a best friend _

_ Only bought this dress so you could take it off _

_ Take it off (ha, ha, ha, ha) _

"Effie you look ridiculous in this dress" The kisses he was dropping on her neck were distracting but she knew what to say. There was a reason she bought it.

"Take it of me then"

_ Flashback when you met me _

_ Your buzzcut and my hair bleached _

_ Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me _

_ Flashback to my mistakes _

_ My rebounds, my earthquakes _

_ Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth of me _

_ And I woke up just in time _

_ Now I wake up by your side _

_ My one and only, my lifeline _

_ I woke up just in time _

_ Now I wake up by your side _

_ My hands shake, I can't explain this (ha, ha, ha, ha) _

Effie and Haymitch layed together. The morning light spilled from the window. The sound of birds from the Meadow filled the silence in the room. No more secrets, no more masks. Just them and the Happily Ever After they fought for.


End file.
